Dork Diaries Brandon and Nikki!
by DorkDiariesluvr
Summary: Brandon stands up for Nikki and does the sweetest things.


Dork Diaries (Parody)

Sqeeeee!

Brandon was so sweet today! (Although he always is)

I was at my locker when Brandon asked me if I was going to the "Pre Prom". (Pre Prom is well a Pre Prom and it's only for 7th and 8th graders).

"No my mom will have the car at work and you know I can't show up in a Bug Truck." His smile faded. He seemed upset that I wasn't going should have been happy that he wanted me to go but I felt bad for him. "There has to be a way for you to make it" he began "Oh wait my mom could take us" Aww so I said "That's sweet but that would make it look like we're going to Pre Prom...together"

Here's the best part he proudly and blushingly said "I wouldn't mind that so Nikki Maxwell will you go to Pre Prom with me?" I wanted to scream "Yes Yes Yes in fact I'd marry you" but instead I said "Sure".

He smiled and went to class while I put up my books in my locker. Then out of know where Mackenzie popped up beside me. "What scene of which play was that cause I am sure Brandon wouldn't take you to the biggest dance of the year" "Oh it's a scene from reality" I snapped back "Oh please Hun I bet you payed him like a thousand dollars to take you". I had no come back. Then Brandon came over and said "Mackenzie what did you just say to Nikki". "I was just congratulating her on getting a date to the Pre Prom." She didn't know but I heard her whisper to Brandon "How much did she pay you?" And Brandon said "Nothing but brush your teeth or get a mint eww!"Then he grabbed my hand and walked me to class.

A week later.

Sorry I haven't written much but I have a lot of tests to take but it's midnight and I can't sleep because I'm so happy!Tonight was the dance so I'll tell you all about it.

When Brandon picked me up he said" Wow Nikki your dress is amazing wait that's duct tape isn't it?" It was. On the 7 minute ride we talked about Mackenzie and it turns out he doesn't like her at all and never has. We thought about what she'd say if we told her that we worked with puppies. She'd say "eww no wonder you always smell like rooster crap."

When we arrived I spotted Chloe and Zoey. They (and their dates) joined me and Brandon. We entered the cafeteria doors and saw Mackenzie with her date, Brian, and Jessica. Brandon and I danced for what seemed like forever. After a while he pulled me aside and we sat down and drank punch. Then the music stopped and Mr. Winston said "Hello I hope everyone is having a great time but now it's time to announce the Pre Prom queen! The votes are in and the winner is..." I walked out of the cafeteria hoping I wouldn't hear the winner. Which is obviously Mackenzie? Maybe I won Sweetheart Princess but not this. Brandon dragged me back in to hear the winner but we both knew who'd win.

"Mackenzie Hollister" Mr. Winston continued "But wait I was just informed a boy has a message for his date and wants it to be announced to everyone." I did want to hear this but how did Brandon know. I listened and it was sweet! "It says 'This is a message to my amazing date! I love it when she helps me with my grandmothers business! She is very talented and artistic. She's the type of girl who is made fun of for being herself. I've had a crush on her ever since I met her. So here it goes...' now the writer of this note is supposed to come up here" Brandon started to leave but I stopped him" Brandon your gonna miss finding out who the boy and his date are" Then he smiled and laughed" It's fine I won't miss it" He said. I sighed, he was going to miss this cute moment that I could barely see. Then a Brandon ( well I thought it was him for some reason but I couldn't tell) walked on stage. He sounded like Brandon too. "The rest of this note I will say myself" he began "So here it goes Nikki Maxwell you may think of me as just a friend but I don't. Nikki Maxwell will you come up here?" OMG* he was talking about me. I made my way to the front and walked on stage. "Nikki will you go out with me?" The crowd gasped I told him "If you date me you'll lose your popularity and some friends, your popular and I'm just a dork" I said "Yes but it's worth it. So what do you say?" He was being amazing "I say yes" I hugged him and then he placed a tiara on my head and it said "B + N=Love" Then he walked me off stage and everyone clapped. After what happened I didn't care that Mackenzie won. He walked me home. (The reason I didn't walk to the dance is because my parents were worried if I went alone.) When we arrive at my yard he kissed me and I went inside.


End file.
